


Support

by Kayim



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, challenge: mag7 bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/102484.html">Mag7 Bingo</a> Prompt of "Riding Aides".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

"I can manage perfectly well by myself, Mr Tanner." Despite the blood that was refusing to clot from the wound on his arm, Ezra twisted the reins tightly around his hands. A burst of sharp pain shot along his muscle, deep inside the open gash. A ridiculous branch on a ludicrous tree had caught him in the arm, tearing through his jacket, shirt and flesh, leaving dark red stains covering the material.

"You sure you can ride like that? It looks pretty bad t'me."

"I'm perfectly sure," he lied, loosening the grip on the reins just enough to relieve some of pain that was making its way in waves throughout his body. "Just... uh... lead the way."

He gritted his teeth, determined not to let his injury impair his riding ability, but every shuffle of his horse caused him more pain.

"Aw, hell." Vin had already jumped off his mare before Ezra could convince him of the futility. He deftly tied the two horses together and stood next to Ezra. "You ain't gonna be able to ride like that," he said, shaking his head. "If you can't control that beast, you'll wind up bein' a danger to the both of us."

"Chaucer is most certainly not a beast," Ezra replied, indignant. "He is -- Mister Tanner! What do you think you're doing?"

With a movement as graceful as any dancer, Vin had swung himself up to sit behind Ezra. He reached his arms around and gently untangled the reins from Ezra's hands.

"This is the easiest way to get us back to town. Now stop your fidgeting, else this ornery animal is more'n likely gonna throw us off." Vin shuffled himself closer and Ezra could feel the other man's body pressed against his back. "I'm not hurting your arm any, am I?" he asked, more softly than his chastisement only moments earlier, his breath warm on Ezra's cheek.

"I'm... as comfortable as I can be," he replied, struggling to ignore the discomfort he felt. He had long been attracted to Vin but he'd been careful about revealing any such feelings. While his newfound friends (and wasn't that a peculiar concept!) were remarkably tolerant of his particular attractions, he had no doubt that their attitudes may waiver somewhat were he to make an advance on one of their own.

So, with breeches suddenly too tight, and all pain from his injury temporarily forgotten, he closed his eyes and chose to appreciate this that he may never get to experience again. He could feel every movement that Vin made, every breath that he took. Vin's arms tensed around him and he tried to imagine what that caresses would feel like in another time, another place. He could smell Vin's scent, so wholly different to his own, a heady combination of leather and something which Ezra couldn't quite identify - the smell of the earth, maybe.

Chaucer jerked them slightly, and Ezra groaned out loud as the pain dragged him from his peaceful thoughts. He leaned his head back against Vin's chest.

"Almost there now, Ezra. Don't you pass out on me." Vin tightened his arms around Ezra's body, as if afraid he might fall without the support. He wanted to assure Vin that he was in no danger, but the words seemed too difficult to speak.

"Come on, darlin', stay with me."

Ezra wondered if he had heard the endearment correctly, or whether the blood loss had caused him to imagine it.

"Stay. Always." He didn't think he had spoken the words out loud - wouldn't have dared to - but he felt Vin lean in closer, his lips brushing against Ezra's ear.

"You'd better" was the last thing Ezra heard before he tasted the metallic tang of blood on his mouth and everything went dark.


End file.
